Getting Older (One Shot)
by Travis Waltz
Summary: It is Bolt's 15th birthday and he is going to get more than one surprise. This is a birthday one shot for my good friend Ramonator99. Happy birthday!


Since the day of his birth the sun had circled the world many a times. And the moon had showed itself just as much every night no matter the cloud coverage. He had had a different life than most dogs. Bolt the tv star who as it turned out believed the life he lead on tv was real. He had gone on the biggest adventure any dog could have ever had. It was on this adventure he had met his two best friends and it was thanks to both of them that he made his way back home.

"Mittens and Rhino," he said quietly to himself as he had fond memories of them. He remembered when they traveled together and the rain had washed away the painted on lightning bolt from white fur, white fur that has now been marked with silver. It was there on the bed that once belonged to Penny he was resting when the light from the sun hit him and he opened his eyes. It was a weak jester but after a few moments Bolt found enough strength to sit up on the bed and he could feel his bones pop as they shifted under his weight.

"Bolt are you awake?" Asked an older voice and he turned to see Penny's mother walking by. She too had grown silver in her hair but she was still pretty in his eyes. He let out a quiet bark and she walked over to him and picked him up. He wagged his tail as best as he could but it grew tired.

"Good morning," Bolt said but to her all that was sounded was a bark but she still smiled at him and petted his head.

"Who's a good boy? Do you know what today is?" she asked him and him shook his head a little bit and she looked at him.

"What day is it today?" he asked in a barked fashion. Penny's mother looked at him and clearly didn't know what he was saying but she was going to answer the question she had asked him regardless if she were to get an answer from him or not.

"It's your birthday Bolt. It is your fifteenth birthday so happy birthday old man," she said in a joking voice before walking out of the room with him in her arms. The house was quiet as it always was for the past few years. After all it was just him and Penny's mom now that Penny had gone off to school.

"I am fifteen," he said to himself. He had lived a long life for a dog and if he had been any bigger than he already was then he wouldn't have lasted as long as he has. And though he was grateful for the long life he has lived he also found it lonely at the age he was at and if he were to lose Penny's mom then he would have no one.

"Where is my birthday boy?" Said a voice that he hadn't heard in what seemed to him in an eternity. Penny's mom put him on the ground and he ran over ti that very girl. Penny had matured into a fine young woman but that didn't even phase his mind. He was just so happy to see her and he showered her with licks and tail wags and she in return hugged him and giggled. There was much happiness and warmth.

"Penny I missed you so very much," he barked to her and she smiled at him.

"Guess what I brought you," she said and she reached into her purse and what she pulled out made his eyes widen. In her hand was Mr. Carrot but he looked brand new and with one squeeze he squeeze and Bolt even though he was an old dog grabbed the toy and played with it, making it squeak to his heart's content.

Penny walked over to her mother and hugged her and began talking to her. They both asked each other questions about how life had been treating them and how they had missed each other very much. Bolt had stopped playing and found himself out of breath though he wasn't surprised as he just wasn't as young as he once was. That entire day the three had a party and there was cake. Well for the two ladies there was cake and for Bolt there was a massive dog bone which he tried his best to defeat but he had no chance in one sitting though to his credit most dogs regardless of size would have had trouble with this one.

And when the night had finally came and Penny and Bolt had gone to bed, there was peace.

"I love you Bolt," Penny said and the white dog let out a whispered bark in reply.

"I love you two Penny, I always will," he said and he closed his eyes. A ray of moonlight fell upon his body completely, his fur once again was completely white and his looked like his pup self again. Bolt opened his eyes and what he saw made his butterflies swarm in his stomach.

"Happy birthday wags," said the figure in front of him.

"Hey you said I could go first cat. But happy birthday the most awesome dog in existence," said the smaller figure.

"Mittens… Rhino is that you?" he asked in disbelief. They both looked at him and smiled before running at him and he ran at them and the group crashed in one big hug. Bolt felt so much happiness he licked them both.

"Okay Bolt that's enough," Mittens said and he smiled.

"But you both… is this real?" He asked and they looked at each other.

"Did we taste real?" Rhino asked.

"Rhino," Mittens said with some annoyance.

"Well yes but," he said but was cut off.

"Then that's what matters," Rhino said and Bolt nodded.

"Would you like to play a game of fetch?" Mittens asked and Bolt's tail wagged.

"Do you mean it?" Bolt asked.

"Well if you aren't too old," Rhino cut in.

"Let's go," said Mittens and the cat and hamster ran off followed by the white dog who loved them very much.

Thank you very much for reading. This was written for my friend as a birthday gift. Happy birthday Ramonator99! I hope your birthday was awesome, fun filled and enjoyable of course and I hope you liked this little Bolt themed gift from me to you. –Travis Waltz


End file.
